Ash is really a Starlight! Part one
by jpapineau2010
Summary: Ash and Gary are finally wed. It was beautiful while it lasted, but when the Negaforce begins to use the Pokemon and their trainers to commit murders so horrid that Charles Manson would have night mares, will Ash accept his role as one of the legendary Sailor Starlights, Sailor Star Shooter? Some hot sex scenes, with Gary seeing Ash becoming a Starlight.
1. Chapter 1

EH?! Ash is given a new energy to save his rival turned husband-to-be, from... Sailor Kakyuu (^_^;)... WTF? Alright this is my first pokemon x Sailor Moon crossover lemon with Ash (Satoshi) and Gary (Shigeru) so *clears throat* enjoy!

Chapter 1

A two story cabin sat by a river in a wooded area of Cerilian City. As the sun rose above the dew drenched hills grass and flowers,  
in the bedroom of the cabin was a beautiful four poster queen sized bed. One of the bundles in the bed stirred and got up, it was Ash Ketchum. He wore a short skirted black bed kimono with gold Gyaradoses on it, he pulled the blue fleece blanket and white silk sheats off of the other klump. It was Gary Oak, Ash leaned over and butterfly kissed his fiance'e on his left eye lid. Gary moaned lightly and mummbeled a sleepy "I love you, babe." and went back to sleep. Ash couldn't hold in his cute Angelina Jolie like laugh. Their pok'emon slept on the bed with the couple, Gary's Umbreon let out a catlike purr and Ash scratched it's chin. Afterword Ash got out of bed and slipped in to the bathroom and flipped on the light, he looked at himself in the mirror for a while. His ebony hair was down to his shoulders, which complamented his beautiful titain tan skin and brown eyes. He turned his attention to the shower, even though after a night inthralled in passionate sex with his lover, he wanted Gary's cedar like cologne-ish sent to linger on him, he needed to shower, get Gary up,  
eat breakfast, get ready for their wedding, and head off for the chapel in their home of Pallet Town. He suddenly felt a warm hand on his right buttock. " 'Bout time you got up, my handsome Snorlax." Ash said turnnig and embracing Gary and kissing him. Everytime Ash looked into his beloved's emerald eyes, he felt he was swimming in the Carabian sea. "... going soon." Gary's voice cut his young love out his trance. Ash blinked and squeaked "Uncle fucking hell, you're right!" He ran upstairs to their colset and grabbed two covered hangers, running down stairs so fast it would look like he teleported. Ash tossed the one labled 'Gary' to the young man he loved, and keeping his own. Running outside he saw his mother in her rose pink '04 Ford Crown Victoria.  
Getting in the passenger seat, after throwing his gown in the back seat, he buckled his seat belt. The look on her son's eyes said 'DRIVE!' she sped out of the driveway. ... To be continued! :)


	2. Chapter 2 Wedding

A/N: Serena, and the scouts will appear in this chapter and on. There will be a beautiful first wedding dance for the young boys preformed by Misty's elder sister. Kawaii! ALSO I do NOT own Pokemon, Sailor Moon or Anastaisa. Just my imagination. Enjoy!.

Chapter 2:

** 11:32 AM**. Ash stepped out of his mom's car and jogged to the area where the bride's got ready. Without looking he bumped into someon, sending them both to the ground. "Ouch, sumimasen~ga. Are you okay?" he asked scared shitless if it was the priest. When he opened his eyes to see who it was, he saw a very tall and charming girl. She had brown hair in a ponytail with a scrunchy with two jade bobbles, and two strands of hair, one by each of her ears. She had the same emerald eyes as his lover, but they had fire and kindness behind them. She wore a white button up shirt with a green tank top, white jeans and black high heels. "It's okay, don't worry 'bout it." She helped the boy up, compared to her he was a midget. "My name's Kino Makoto. What's your name?" She said kindly putting her hand out for the boy to shake. "Ash Ketchum, I also go by Satoshi." he said shaking her hand. "See ya, Sato~chan! I've gotta meet some friends." Makoto said and she walked off. He went back to the room to get changed. when he was alone in the room, he dolled himself up. Slipping out of his jeans and t-shirt, replasing it with the puff sleeved white satin gown, elbow length gloves, veil with a rose pattern in it, the white heels, and bouquet of lillacs and peace lillies. He headed to the main hall as he heard the wedding march. As he walked in everyone stood, at the end standing next to the priest was the boy he promised his life to. When he reached the front the preist who could've past for Harrison Ford said "We are gathered here to day to join the union of Ash Ketchum and Gary Oak." Later on the boys said their 'I do's' and shared a kiss that made _EVERYONE _cry and cheer. Next they cut into their cake; white with lemon icing. As Ash took a bite of his piece he got a little on his lips, Gary gave his bride a kiss that gave them both a taste of the cake. After the cake was the dance to 'Once upon a December' from the film Anastasia sung by Misty's sister Lily. Ash saw Makoto in the corner of his eye speaking to a girl a little taller than him with a short skirted sugar pink dress. Her hair was blonde with it in pig tails with two 'odangos' on top. The blond blurted out "Wha?! The one in the wedding dress is the boy you bumped into?! He looks so CUTE in it!" "USAGI-CHAN!" the group of girls around her scolded!

...X3!

To be continued!

HUGE lemon sex scene in chapter three. Stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, I've been busy, but here is a BIG romantic lemon.

Chapter 3

When the couple got home, the sun was setting on the horizon giving peaceful pastel glows of pinks, purple, and orange casting on the river. They heard playful Growlif howls on the wind. "So beautiful..." Ash said looking out the open window. "Yeah, but not as beautiful as you, love." Gary said kissing the nape of Ash's neck. Ash leaned back and kissed Gary as the radio played the theme to 'TITANIC'. They became so tangled into the song Gary put his arms around his lover's waist, while Ash put his arms around the other's neck. Ash let out a moan of lustful pleasure and the kiss ended, the parting lips leaving a spider's thread of their saliva. "How 'bout we have hot cocoa by the fire?" Gary whispered into the light of his life's ear. "Mmmm, good idea." Ash said, his eyes, twinkling still heavy from the kiss. While Ash watched the creamy liquid boil he could smell Gary's cedar cologne mix with the scent of the fire and smoke. Gary laid down a big snow white fleece blanket two feet from the fireplace as Ash returned with the hot cocoa. As they drank their treat, Gary noticed that Ash had gotten some foam on his lips. He leaned over and licked it off, in return Ash sucked on the muscle. This action made Gary SUPER horny, itching to make this the most romantic night of their lives. He took their mugs and placed them on the coffee table behind them, he then began to lick Ash's ear lobe as he unbuttoned the boy's shirt. '_Shit, this is_ _new_.' Ash thought as he sweetly pulled off Gary's shirt and seeing the yin and yang pendant dangling from his lovers slightly tanned neck. Gary moved to removing Ash's 'daisy duke' cut jean shorts and panties with a little Sailor Moon on the front, relieving his erect five inch member. Gary felt Ash jacking him off, wanting to be ravished. He kissed Ash on his full rose bud lips, moving down to his neck. Licking and biting, as Ash moved his fingers through the auburn spiky hair. Gary then moved to kissing and biting his lover's chest, causing the other boys pink nipples to harden. After teasing the little body under him, he then moved to Ash's groin. He started by nibbling and licking the scrotum, and licking and kissing the shaft. "Stop teasing me, ya jerk!" Ash cried, with a traditional anime bulging vein and was about to shoot his load. "Gomen, babe." Gary whispered, before inserting Ash's length in to his mouth, which made his lover climax. But Gary didn't swallow he got back up to eye level with Ash and they kissed again, swapping spit and sperm. "Yummy." Ash said swallowing his own seed. Taking some of the remaining seed of the blow job, Gary began to lube up Ash's tight bung hole, causing him to squeak like a Ratatat. After Ash's entrance was loose enough, Gary inserted his thick seven inch manhood and slowly moved back and forth. "STOP STALLING AND JUST MAKE LOVE TO ME!" Ash could not bare it anymore. "Hai, my chibi kitsune." Gary said as he began to pound into his lover's ass. Ash was screaming in ecstasy. "FUCK ME, HARDER!" He shouted. Five more pumps, then Gary shouted "I'm coming!" as he shot his load into Ash, while the other boy ejaculated onto their stomachs and chests. As the flames died down they kissed one last time and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will be of one of the murders through out the story, it will be ****VERY**** graphic. **

A boy about ten years old was rushing home, his butterfree flying by his side. A man with long green braided hair appeared in front of the boy with a Gengar, but something was off. The man kept murmuring the same sentence over and over "Kill in the name of The Dark Kingdom." The Gengar's eyes had a demonic yellow glow instead of the normal cold red kind. The man threw a switchblade to the butterfly Pok'emon instantly killing it. Before the little boy could scream out for help, the ghost pokemon charged forward driving it's claw through the child's heart, the life force and even the kid's soul was absorbed into a small rectangle piece of alabaster stone making it glow with a dark red aura of evil. Afterward the man took the bodies of the boy and the dead pokemon into an alley, pouring kerosene on the corpses and tossing a lit zippo lighter onto them as he turned around and vanished into the night like a phantom. Later he reappeared in a cave in front of a beautiful woman sitting on a throne. She had beige skin, long silver hair with hints of violate, lifeless black eyes with gold pupils, a long Merlot red gown with black lace on the end of the sleeves, and a voice that would give Satan nightmares. "Fluorite, you have collected the energy and soul of the child I assigned to you?" she said, her voice like poison darts. "Yes, Madam Kyoufu-Sama. And the bodies have been disposed of." he said with a maniacal grin. "Good. And you know how I feel about failure? I give only one chance." She responded, her pupils shining in the darkness.

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_**

Nurse Jenny came out of the Pokemon clinic, throwing away the shredded old paid bills and receipts. As she rounded the corner she opened her eyes to open the dumpster, when she saw something that looked like a leg. 'Maybe some poor homeless soul.' she thought. When she moved closer to see, she fell backward screaming, getting up and running back inside to call the police. "Hello?! Officer Joy? It's Nurse Jenny, get over here quickly! I found the murdered and burnt body of a little boy!"


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to Red Night Moon Sky for liking my fiction. I am writing a T rated Sailor Moon X MLP FiM for my little sister later on. Give me a review on my current fiction later on.


End file.
